Rally Point - Immortalfox
by StrinFanir
Summary: Aleks and Eddie's relationship has been growing to new levels. Upped the rating for swearing.


I glanced at my phone for the fifth time that day, annoyed. 11:00. Sighing, I threw my phone on the couch cushion and looked back at the TV, watching who knows what, trying to pass the time. My fingers, out of habit, reached up to my bangs and twirled them while I flicked through the channels. My phone buzzed, making me jump, and I glared at it bitterly. I reached over and snapped it up, the flashing screen stating that I received a text message from Eddie. My interest suddenly captured, I opened it and read it.

"I'm bored, how about we meet early?" I blushed, grinned, and quickly texted my approval. Throwing on my shoes and pulling a hoodie over my Nobs4Lyf shirt, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and peeked out into the frigid air. My steps were long and quick, an expression of "don't fuck with me" on my face as I strode past a couple cooing at each other. People aren't exactly my forte.

Walking in the direction of the town's park, the only thing going through my mind was Eddie. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. We've been meeting with a more or less romantic intent, the Allentown Park a rally point. My face burned despite the cold, and I tried to focus on the breath forming in front of my face instead. Dead grass crunched under my feet as I took the shortcut between the houses and through the alleyway, straying away from the main road. Cars were too loud for my liking, especially when in big groups.

I glanced around the corner of a fence and stopped in my tracks as I laid eyes on the familiar figure that was Eddie. He was wearing his Pikachu hat - the one I wanted desperately - a black hoodie, and dark jeans. My breathing quickened and I clutched my stomach as the familiar fluttery feeling hit me. Deducting that he hadn't seen me yet, I decided to stay where I was for a few seconds to look at him in all his glory. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he glanced around, shifting his weight between feet every now and then.

Hand still on my stomach, I composed myself and strolled out to meet him. Noticing me, he flashed me one of his signature smiles and waved. Adrenaline rushed through me as he yelled "Hey!" and I grinned in response, noting how my face burned with such an intensity, I'm sure that it was clearly detectable. Eddie embraced me and asked, "How have you been? I missed you."

"We were just in the studio yesterday, Eddie."

He scoffed, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Not alone."

I grinned at him as he laughed.

We did a few rounds around the park, small-talking about commentary and our band, joking around. After a while, my legs started to ache; let's face it, commentary isn't exactly a fit job. We chose a grassy clearing that was relatively private, right on the outskirts of the woods. The trees were thickly grown, the grass was a bit more comfortable in this part of the park.

Eddie propped himself up against a broad birch tree and I laid my head on his lap, my fingers pulling up the blades of grass subconsciously. We were silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. Not at all. It's the silence that makes you think of all the good things, of where you are, of who and why you love. My eyes flickered open to see Eddie leaning over me, smiling gently. Half-closed brown eyes sparkled at me fondly as he raised his hand to adjust my bangs, his fingers brushing my skin.

"You're so handsome, Aleks."

Before I could respond, he had pulled me closer, leaned in, and our lips connected. Blushing like mad, I tensed and my fingers curled into his shoulders. Eddie's arms were wrapped around me, supporting me, making sure I didn't faint on the spot. Or at least I thought so. His lips were so soft and comforting, and reluctantly, I pulled away for breath. My lips twitched up at the corners and I laughed nervously, pure joy coursing through me. The other beamed at me and squeezed my arms.

"I love you, Aleks."

"I... I love you too, Eddie."

Leaning my head on his shoulder, I touch my lips where his were not two minutes ago. Eyes fluttering closed, I melt into his embrace.

"Eddie...?"

"What's up?"

I snuggle closer to him, placing my hand on his chest.

"That was my first kiss."


End file.
